A number of floatation apparatus for ATV's, are disclosed in the patent literature which have support frames from which floats depend, such as: U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,937 (Riermann 1985); U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,640 (Blunschi 1986); U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,051 (Newkirk 1987); U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,642 (Headge 1997) and Canadian Patent 2,177,463 (Lacasse et al 1997).